OK Club
by manaika
Summary: Omi and Kaoru, sick and tired of the gay bars, open a gay restaurant/club! The result: Multiple animes, multiple pairings and handsome bishies. Warning: AU,BL,... Crossover: GH, Kyou kara maou, Prince of Tennis, BlackBlood Brothers, Bleach, Weiss Kreuz
1. Introduction, or The Pairings

**Summary**: Omi and Kaoru, sick and tired of the gay bars, open a gay restaurant/club! The result: Multiple animes, multiple pairings and handsome bishies. Warning: AU, fluff. GH, Kyou kara maou, Prince of Tennis, BlackBlood Brothers, Bleach, WK

------------------------AUTHORS NOTES (I suggest you read them)-----------------------

**How I got this idea**: While I was watching the Weiss Kreuz OVAs and heard the beatifull intro, I thought about Velvet Underworld, which slightly resembles Ashita no Kioku (BBB opening Song). Then I remembered how little of Jiirou/Zelman ffics there are. That was the beginning. Then, as I was watching the OVAs of WK, as I already mentioned, it became even more cler to me what a good pair Yohji and Aya (and while we're at it, Ken and Omi too) are. And as I was thinking about the two handsome men, another seldome pair of two handsome men crossed my thoughts: Günther and Gwendal from Kyou Kara Maou. While this everything was happening, my thoughts were busied with a pairing I've been reading fanfics about lately: Tango Pair, alias Sanada x Atobe from PoT. And then the Idea „Put those handsome guys together in a romantic story". And I started thinking about some other handsome guys pairing. And guess what was the first thing that came into my mind? Gakuen Heaven, of course! From those I chose to pick Omi x Kaoru. The point is, that I wanted to have some „mature pairings" and not a „regular teenie fluff". Notice around what it centers: OmiKaoru, GwenGun, Tango Pair, YohjiAya,...And since I'm a Bleach fan, I picked the only two handsome guys on whom you actually see their age (no offense): Shunsui and Ukitake! Don't get me wrong, I adore the other pairings there, but I wanted this to be „boyless". KenOmi is there because Weiss Kreuz was one of the inspirations and the golden and burning pair are there only because I couldn't let them out. I'm a hypocrite so cope with me.

**Animes**: Gakuen Heaven, Weiss Kreuz, Kyou Kara Maou, Black Blood Brothers, Prince of Tennis, Bleach

**Pairings**:

- Omi x Kaoru, hinted: YukihikoShunsuke, KojiTakuto, KazuKei

- Yohji x Aya, Ken x Omi

- Gwendal x Günther, slightly hinted: YuuWolf, and not really hinted, but still there: ConradYozak

- Pillar Pair, Burning Pair, Golden Pair, Tango Pair, hinted: Data Pair, MomoArai

- Jiirou x Zelman (Are there even any Ffics with them?)

- Shunsui x Ukitake

**Notes**: Hinted means that they'll be mentioned (at most), but they won't be an active part of the story.

**Warnings**: AU – it has nothing to do with the happenings in the animes, BL,...

**Rating**: PG-13 (No citrus this time, sorry girls!)

That would be all. Now either you turn around, or scroll down and enjoy the story!

---------------------------------------------OK CLUB---------------------------------------------

_The Club of Kaoru and Omi_

The Sun was already starting to set astwo persons stood at the door to the backrooms, watching people enroll into the establishment they were about to open. The Club of Omi and Kaoru – the OK Club.

„Where are they? I know that Kazuki and Keita are on their honeymoon, but Iwai-san and Shino- "

„Iwai-san is sick, so Shinomiya is nursing him." The blondine turned around as he was rudely interrupted by a tall silver-haired man. „As for Naruse-kun and Shunsuke-kun – the later ditched the first." He explained further the missing of their friends as he approached his blond lover. „He suspected that Naruse-kun cheated on him. And even if he didn't, he simply got tired of his antics." He said as he finally stood beside the blonde man.

„That's...understandable. Naruse-kun...liked to flirt. And he wouldn't give it up, even for his boyfriend."

„Hmmm..." was the only response the blonde man got as the taller one laid his arms around his waist.

„It's still getting full, though." Was the observation the taller man made and earned a nod from his lover.

Meanwhile the boy at the entrance had no spare minute. Couples kept comming and he had to welcome each one. Like the ones who arriver right now. Two tall men, one hooked into the arm of the other. One with silvery-lilac hair and delicate features, wearing a cherry red suit and the other, a black-haired man with astrong jawline and hawk-like eyes, wearing a simple white button-down shirt and black pants.

„Welcome at OK Club sirs. I hope you'll enjoy your stay. This may sound a strange question but please, would you state you names?"

The silver-haired man lifted an eyebrow. „Excuse me?"

„It's for the lottery. You might win a price."

The face of the man brightened up. „I see. Well then: The names are Sanada Genichirou and Keigo."

„Married? Congratulations!"

Both halves of the pair smiled. „Thank you. We appreciate it." And they entered.

Maybe further elaboration was needed: The club that was about to open, was planned as a decent club/restaurant/establishment for gay couples, which were already past their teens and didn't want to spend the rest of their dates in a bar. The owners of the club – a married gay couple too, realized this as they wanted to go out on a date and couldn't find anything fitting for them, since they both weren't into bars, pubs and discos. Gigures, both coming from a prestige highschool.

Ah, new guests were approaching. This time three pairs. And, oh God, were that-

„Good evening!" That smirk, those golden eyes, darkgreen hair...

„Excuse us, but it's kinda rude to stare." A redhead he recognized from somewhere said.

„Ha-hai, excuse me. W-Welcome at the OK Club. I h-hope you'll e-enjoy your stay. This, ah, this may sound a bit strange but please, would you, ah, state you names?"

Three persons looked cautios immediately. The entrance boy frantically waved his hands.

„Don't worry, don't worry. It's for the lottery. You might win a price."

„Is that so?" a short brown-haired man, with azure blue eyes asked. They didn't seem like they believed him yet.

„Hai, hai!"

„We shouldn't let our guard down yet. We still have no-"

But the green-haired boy interrupted him: „Mada, mada dane, Kunimitsu. It's Echizen Ryoma and Kunimitsu."

The boy thought he'll faint. Two tennis legends, the current kings on the american court, were here, right in front of him.

And only to add to it, the short brownhaired man said: „Kawamura Takashi and Fuji Syuusuke."

Fuji Syyusuke. The tennis prodigy. He practically ruled the japanese tennis court all by himself.

„Nyaa, Fujiko-chan, could you already move? My feets are starting to set roots here."

Fuji turned and smiled at his friend. „Sorry Eijiko-chan." And proceeded in.

The redhead with his ravenhaired boyfriend (or more? The boy noticed rings on their fingers) stepped forward. „Oishi Eiji and Shuichiro."

„Con-congratulations." He really was happy for the couple, but right now he could barely think. The redhead looked like he understood that.

„I'll get you an autograph later, hoi." And with a wink he stepped in, leaving a beat red entrance boy behind.

Luckily, the next couples took their time and arrived a few minutes after the ‚tennis legend assault'. There arrived two couples at the same time. One on their respective motorbikes and one in a rols-royce. The later were the first ones to approach him, since the other had to take of their helmets and secure their bikes. They both wore rings. Were there only married couples tonight or what?

„Welcome at OK Club sirs. I hope you'll enjoy your stay. This may sound a strange question but please, would you state you names?"

The redhead of the couple, with iceblue eyes looked at him with a piercing gaze. The blond man however, just smiled and asked: „What for, good man?"

„The lottery."

An even wider smile settled itself on the blondheads face. „Why don't you say so right away?" Maybe he really should... „I'm Kudo Yohji and this gorgeous beauty next to me is Fujimiya Ran." Not married then.

„Are you engaged?" he asked as he wrote down their names, only for the lack of conversation. He got two responses.

One: „I don't see why's that any of your business." From the redhead and a „Yup!" from the blond. He sweatdropped. „Congratulations."

The blonde smiled at him greatfully as he dragged the redhead, who seemed to be sulking, into the club. He watched them retreat as he heard a soft chuckle from the side. He turned to see the two bikers, now rid of their helmets, standing there, amused smirks on their faces. Both had bluegreen eyes, only a different shade. The smaller one had blonde hair and the taller one brown. The smaller spoke: „Tsukiyono Omi and this is Hideaka Ken." With that he looked behind himself and gave the brownhaired man a soft smile.

„Enjoy your stay." Said the entrance boy as they walked past him into the club.

The next couple arrived shortly after. They looked really good together, both being the most handsome guys the boy ever met. A redhaired man with red eyes hooked in the arm of a blackhaired man with deep hazel-browm eyes. The redhaired man was wearing a purple blouse and black pants looking absolutely gorgeous. The other one, was wearing red trousers and a plain black button-down shirt.

„Welcome at OK Club sirs. This may sound a tad strange, but please, would you tell me you names?"

Both, absolutely simultanously raised an eyebrow.

„Because of the lottery." He elaborated with a smile and a smile it earned him.

„Ah. Mochizuki Jiirou and Zelman."

„Hai. Zelman? What an interesting name! Are from Europe?"

The redhead smiled. „Hai. It's an old german name."

„It's nice. Please, enjoy your stay."

„We sure will." Said the ravenhaired man – Jiirou and they proceeded to enter.

„Ah, by the way, congratulations for the marriage!"

They turned their heads to say their thanks and another couple arrived on a red cadillac. As they stepped out the boy was gretted with a sight of two middle-aged men, who looked like they were almost 30. The only thing that gave their age away were the wrinkles under their eyes. They were still athletic and handsome. He gretted them politely as they stepped in front of him and repeated his question for names and elaborated to clear those confused looks. It earned him a smile from both of them.

„Ukitake Jyuushirou." Said the whitehaired man. Though you felt that he wasn't the youngest, his brown eyes still sparkled with mischief.

„Kyoraku Shunsui." Said the brownhaired man with greyish brown eyes as he smiled lazily at him. It surprised him a little. They weren't married? He would've expected them to be. Still it wasn't his concern so he let it slip. But as they went past him, he noticed the rings on their fingers. Engaged then?

There wasn't much time left untill 4 pm, when the opening would start. And not short after that thought, the last couple arrived. They made the boy fall almost to his knees. One had lilac hair, which begged to be touched and worshipped for it looked like silk and eyes the exact same colour. Though, he could have been easily mistaken for a women, instinct told one immediately that he's a man, because he had an air of masculinity around him, which couldn't be compared. Kinda like Kaoru-san, one of the owners of the club. The other one had dark hair bound into a ponytail and darkblue eyes, which shone like the nightsky. He was tall and muscular, a perfect match for the lavendel haired man. They both had an aura of royalty around them as they stepped out of the black mercedes.

The lavendelhaired man smiled at him. „Hello."

„He-hello...I mean welcome!" he caught himself. He was mesmerized by the couple. They really looked like a royal pair. „I hope you'll enjoy your stay. This may sound a strange question but please, could you tell me your names? We're having a lottery and the couple whose names are drawn get a nice prize."

The eyes of the lavendelhaire man sparkled. „How wondefull! My name is Günther van Christ and my partner is Gwendal von Voltaire."

„Are you german?! Forgive me my rudeness, but I already had a guest here, whose name was german too."

„Interesting." Said the darkhaired man.

„Yes, isn't it?"

„We are born in germany but we live here already 20 years." Said sir van Christ with a smile.

„Ah, so that's why you speak so flawlessly. Never the less, please enjoy your stay at our club."

„Aa. We sure will." Said Gwendal as he guided his partner into the club.

After them no other couples came. The opening could start.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

So much for the beginning. How did you like it?


	2. Relations, or It begins

Here's **Part 2 – Explanations, or It begins**.

How everything came, the pairs and elaborations through the eyes of the others (mainly Omi and Kaoru). I will write different parts in the different series. Meaning, that I'll write f.e. a BBB ffic set in the OK Club dimension about the opening of the club from Zelmans and Jiirous POV. Like that in the other fandoms too. This fanfic is bout the opening of teh club, so it will end with everybody leaving. After that I might write sometimes a few one-shots set in this dimension and place (mostly). Many of them will be probably crossovers. The pairs will sometimes meet at the club, a silvester special is planned, valentine special too,...Ah, and I might write sequels as for what happened to the pairs before or after (f.e. the tango pair. How come that our diva changed like that. *For further elaboration scroll down.)

Also, I'm sure there will be errors and typos and maybe this chapter isn't that good (I think there is too much talk), but I hope you'll like it nonetheless. Forgive the errors, but it was really tiring to write it and at the end I didn't pay that much attention anymore, so the probability of errors rises. You'll have to cope with me.

Anyways I hope you'll enjoy it.

That's with the notes for this part. You may read now. Me and my Highness allow it now. Enjoy! And I still do like reviews very much...

_The Club of Omi and Kaoru_

Kaoru looked up as the last of the guests arrived and the clock showed 4 pm. He nodded to himself. /Time to get it started./

The club was nicely furnished and decorated, in light colours. The tables were along the Walls of the room and a few around the middle, but leaving a huge space, which provided the dancefloor. Though Kaoru refused to call it that, saying that it reminded him too much of a disco. Insted it was parquette. The point was that anybody could anytime stand up and dance to the music that softly played in the background. The tables were a delicate white and instead of chairs there were sofas of sunset red leather. The walls were cream white and the carpet was a soft shade of beige. The parquette in the center of the room was differenced from the rest of the room through the lack of carpet, for better dancing. All in all, the establishment made you feel comfy and kinda like at home when you entered. It held a certain familiarity.

Also, there was a small stage, which was rather there for convenience, than for active usage. They figured it could come in handy as they were designing the club. It was for the announcements he would make sometimes, or like now, for the introduction, and so on.

Kinda like now, as Kaoru entered it and held up a microhone to his lips, so that everybody could hear clearly since the space of the club was rather big. Not huge, but not the size of just a little coffee house.

„Hello and welcome, dear guests. I welcome you at the OK Club. My name is Sa-" he stopped himself for a short moment to correct himself. He still wasn't used to this. „Shichijo Kaoru and I'm one of the owners of this club, along with my husband Omi. As we chose the name of the club, we had some serious arguments but at the end we settled with this one. It holds a double meaning. At first it started as a joke. In one of our endless arguments Omi simply said that we could simply call it the ‚Omi – Kaoru club' and I made a sarcastic comment along the lines of ‚why not OK Club already?' And then we looked at eachother and thought ‚Heck this is it!' OK, simply because it's OK to be yourself here. Not pretending to be just friends and also not forcing yourselves in a gay bar or a loud disco only to be on an actual date."

He looked around the room. It was rather full and he had the attention of everyone. He scanned for familiar faces and soon he found ones. It made him smile ever so slightly.

„I am flattered that you attended in such a great number. Some of you are familiar to me, some not, but I hope we will get in the future. If you wish to, you can become a member of this club, but it's not necessary. It'll grant you discounts and a few more beneffits. Furthermore I would like to give notice that today's everything for free, so don't hesitate. Also I guarantee you protection of the personal informations you gave at the entrance. None of it will be abused. If anything like that should happen, I personally will take responsibility and do everything in my might to amend it. However, you can win a week on Hawai, all inclusive. That would be it so far from my side. If you should have questions, only tell a servant and he'll get me or my husband. The last thing to say is that I wish you my best and enjoy yourself."

With that his speach ended and he put down the microphone, welcoming the polite applause. Bowing his head he went behind the stage (‚backstage' was another word he refused to use) and was welcomed by a smiling Omi, who took him into his arms.

„My throat is sore..." Kaoru whispered. Omi could only laugh softly.

„Understandable. You never speak that much."

That cast him an angry look from his husband at which he could again only laugh. As Kaorus expression didn't change, he simply kissed him.

„Don't be like that, love..."

Kaoru sighed into the kiss.

As they parted something came into his mind.

„I saw the Seigaku regulars. At least a part of them."

Omi shot him a surprised glance. „They're here?" As he saw the nod he smiled. „God, when was the last time we saw them...It has to be years..."

„Yeah...After they won the Nationals they came to play against us. That has to be 8 years." (A.N.: I'm debating whether or not to write a ffic about this one)

Omi smiled. „I remember that I was a bit surprised that Wataru and Kakeru got defeated."

Kaoru nodded. „And Naruse by a freshman nevertheless."

Omi chuckled. „So...whom of them are here?"

„I saw Fuji-kun, Tezuka-san and Echizen-kun, the pair that defeated our twins and then the powerfull player, I forgott the name of. That one who made that delicious sushi."

„I believe he was called Kawamura."

„Maybe. And then there were two people which caught my attention. One resembled Naruse-kun pretty much. Maybe a relative. And then there was a man, I can't quite place, but I'm positive I saw his face somewhere. The one with the red suite."

Omi nodded and smiled. „Okay. I'll go, see what our guests are doing and whether they're enjoying themselves. Maybe I'll find out who those mysterious strangers are." He winked and not waiting for a response, he left for the club.

As he entered the room he looked around and not too soon he spotted whom he had been looking for and approached them.

„-Naruse-san."

„He and Shunsuke-kun broke up, so he didn't come. He's probably sulking home, that another of his boyfriends ditched him."

„Omi-san!" he was greeted by six excited faces.

„Hello!" he sat down next to them. „I didn't know you would come. Not that I mind at all. It's been a long time. How have you been? I've heard about your successes Fuji-kun, Echizen-kun, Tezuka-san."

At the sound of his name, Tezuka looked away. „It's Echizen."

Omis eyes shot open. „You're married?! But, oh congratulations!" But as he saw the looks on their faces, he wasn't so sure about that anymore. „At least I think."

Tezuka/Echizen shook only his head. „It's not that I'm not happy. It's just the reason I took Ryomas name I'm upset about."

Omi looked confused. „I don't think I understand."

Ryoma answered instead of his husband. „He got kicked-out and disowned as he confessed his parents that he's dating me. It was after we got engaged, so as we actually married, he took my name."

„Father said that I'm not worthy of the name Tezuka anymore."

Omis look held compassion. „I'm sorry."

Kunimitsu shook only his head. „Don't be. It doesn't matter anymore."

„Mada mada dane." Ryoma winked and Omi laughed. Then he turned to the second pair occupying the table.

„Fuji-kun, Kawamura-kun, what about you two? I see rings."

They both smiled. „Taka-san and I are engaged. But for the sake of my professional career I'm keeping my name. When we marry, it'll be after I finish that career and settle down. I'll take Taka-sans name and then we'll live happily ever after. Nobody will find me, since nobody will expect the change of the name."

„Good idea!" exclaimed Omi. „I wish you luck!" and then he looked at the last pair.

„And how's the golden pair doing? Still so golden?"

The pair grinned as they held up their joined hands, both wearing golden rings.

„I and Eiji are married."

„And our families aren't having any objections."

„Cogratulations!"

„It was kinda a shock though." Chuckled Oishi at the memory and Eiji could only follow his example. „I remember that one."

„What are you doing now?"

„I'm studying kinesiology." Answered Oishi. „And Eiji got a confectionery."

Omi practically beamed with happiness. „Really?!"

The pair laughed. „Yes. And you're free to come over anytime you want. You even might get a discount!" said the redhead with a wink.

Omi grinned. „I'll go for that one." He said as he stood. „I think it's my time to leave. Go talk to the other guests and see who needs what. If you should need something, just scream. I'll react quickly." He winked. „Living with Kaoru has that effect."

„Excuse me?"

Omi turned on his heels. „Kaoru-chan!" Uh-oh. Bad response. Hence the throbbing vein.

„Eh, I mean-"

„I suggest you stay silent."

„Hai." ‚Your Majesty.' added Omi in his mind, for he dared not to say it aloud. Not while Kaoru was angry. Who knew what the queen would come up with as a punishment. At the end he would end up with no sex for a month and that was the last thing that Shichijo Omi wanted. But could one blame him, by having Kaoru for his husband? Kaoru turned to their friends.

„I'm pleasently surprised to see you here. How have you been?"

The group smiled. „We manage. You?"

For the answer Kaoru held up his right hand, presenting them a ring of white gold.

„We heard. Congratulations." Smiled Oishi. Kaoru however huffed.

„Saa..." Fuji smiled knowingly. Kaoru scowled. As far as a Shichijo Kaoru could scowl.

Omi turned to his husband. „I'll see the other guests. Will you stay here with them for a while?"

Kaoru only shook his head. „No, I have to head back. There are some thing sthat need a bit more organizing. I just came to pay my respects." Omi seriously wondered which things needed organizing. But nontheless he nodded. „Good. See ya till then." They bowed in unison and left. Omi to the next table and Kaoru to the backrooms.

The next table was the one occupied with the man Kaoru couldn't quite place. The one with the silvery violett hair and red suite. He sat currently staring into his partners eyes lovingly.

„Noo, such a lovely scene. May I sit with this two lovebirds for a while?"

They looked up at him, then at echother and exchanged looks before they finally nodded at him. „Ore-sama allows it." Said the ‚mystery man' as Omi decided to call him until he found out his name. It startled him. He didn't seem arrogant at first.

„Please excuse him." Said his partner. „He tends to get like this. Don't take it personally. My name is Sanda Genichirou and he is my husband Keigo." Sanada Keigo was it then. The name didn't sound familiar to him. Though he felt like he already knew him from somewhere.

„Be awed by my prowess."

Omi sweatdropped. „I already am awed..." he answered politely and Keigo laughed.

„Don't worry. It's just like Genichirou said. I tend to get like this when I'm in good mood. There was a time when I was constantly like this, being a rich brat and a diva moreso."

„You say that like you're not rich anymore." Omi was confused. The man – Keigo looked stylish and good, very wealthy indeed.

„I'm not. Not anymore. This cloths are just a reminder of what once was." He said with a melancholical smile.

„What happened?" Omi was curious now. Though, it was rude to pry. „You don't need to tell me, though. It's not like it's any of my concern. I'm just curious." He smiled and Keigo shook his head in a ‚It's fine' matter.

„The thing was, that my parents tolerated our relationship as long as they thought it isn't serious, just some teenage game, crazy hormones, whatever. You see, I was a heir of a company and in rich cycles, so I was expected to marry a girl and give a new heir. But after I announced I'm marrying Genichirou I got kicked out and disowned."

„Kinda like Tezuka." Omi muttered more to himself. He didn't expect a response.

„Yeah kinda like Kunimitsu – wait. How do you know about it?"

„Tezu, I mean Echizen told me a few minutes ago." answered Omi not milder surprised. „But you look like your familiar with it yourself. How so, if I may ask?"

„Kunimitsu and I are...old rivals? Friends? Something along those lines. We were both captains of a tennis team-" a squeal of realisation interrupted him.

„I know! Atobe, isn't it? Atobe Keigo, captain of Hyoutei Gakuen."

Keigo blinked. „Yes...How do you know?"

Omi smiled. Finally everything was clear. He knew now, from where he knew the name Keigo and from where Kaoru recognized him. Both being from rich families, they had to have heard about eachother, or even met fleetingly. Atobe Keigo, the captain od the Hyoutei junior tennis team. The one that damaged Tezuk- Echizens, (Omi really had to get used to it) shoulder.

„Our tennis teams, I mean Seigakus and the one of our school played once against eachother, after the nationals. Our school hosted them, so we're quite familiar with eachother. I remembered the name Keigo. And Kaoru comes from a rich family so he knew your face, but couldn't place it. Now the mystery is solved!"

Keigo smiled. „Ore-sama is pleased that he was the center of the attention once again. Ore-sama is flattered to be considered a mystery. Ore-sama shall pay you a visit soon."

„'Ore-sama' should rather take a look at our bank account." Interrupted them Keigos husband with a stern look, but Keigo only lifted his wine glas. „Yes, you should, right in the morning." (A.N.: ‚Ore' is an arrogant way of saying ‚me' or ‚I' in japanese. By adding the honrififc –sama to it, Keigo refers to himself as ‚His Highness'. Sanada originally meant the statement like ‚Your Highness' but Keigo twisted it back into ‚ore'/I so that Sanada basically arrogantly told that he'll take a look at it.)

„KEIGO!"

„Yes, that's Ore-samas name." He smiled at his husband cockily.

Omi could only sweatdrop at the exchange. He began to stand. „I'll leave you two, ehm, lovebirds now."

„Oh, no, we scared you away!" Keigo mock-feigned shock. Omi sweatdropped once again. As far as he could tell, Keigo seemed to be in a good mood. He frantically waved his hands. „No, no. I'll just visit the other guests too. In fact, I wish to see you again."

They smiled at eachother. „We'll see."

„I insist."

Keigo nodded. „Your wish."

Omi bowed politely and with a „See you around." he moved to the next table, to the ‚mystery man no. 2', who resembled a certain blonde, flirtacious, gay casanova. He sat at the table along with 3 other men – one small blonde, one tall brunette and a handsome redhead.

„Handsome strangers so familiar, your knight asks what your names may be."

Four pair of eyes looked up with looks which betrayed the question if he was normal. He chuckled.

„Don't worry, I'm just in a good mood today. May I sit with you for a while?"

The small blonde answered hesitantly: „Sure..." So Omi sat.

„I'm Shichijo Omi, one of the owners."

„Kudoh Yohji."

„Fujimiya Ran."

„Hidaka Ken."

„Tsukiyono Omi."

Omi looked at the blonde pleasently surprised. „Your name's Omi too?"

The blond nodded with a smile. „Yes. We were just discussing a while ago, that one of the owners has the same name as me. I'm really happy to meet you."

„Same here. Anyways, I came to ask if you're enjoying yourselves, or if there is anything you miss, or are unsatisfied with."

Each one (besides the redhead) smiled. „We're satisfied so far." Said the Mystery-blond, now known as Kudoh Yohji.

„I'm glad to hear that. But really don't hesitate to ask."

„We sure will." nodded Ken.

„And say,...could I possibly ask you a question?" he turned to Yohji.

The man looked surprised. „Sure."

„You see, you resemble somebody I know and I would like to investigate that." He smiled and winked. The blonde chuckled. „Go on."

„Do you know Naruse Yukihiko by chance?" (A.N.: I noticed this as I was writing this. They do resemble eachother, don't you think so too?)

Yohji only shook his head. „No, sorry. I don't know anybody with that name."

„Oh. Well, then no. But you really look like him." It simply couldn't stop bugging him.

„You know what they say: Everybody has a twin on this world." Yohji winked at him.

Omi chuckled. „Yes, I heard that one. But you're just as flirtacious as he." He then leaned forward and whispered conspirationally: „I would be carefull. Fiancés can be a pain, trust me..."

Yohji burst out laughing, while Ran growled, and Omi and Ken chuckled.

„Oh, you speak my language!"

This time Ran sneered. Yohji just turned to him and smiled. „Oh come on, cheer up. I'm just teasing you. Besides," he took the redheads face into both his hands and looked directly at him, his eyes shining with silent love. „there's nobody I could love more than you."

Ran turned as red as his hair and Yohji, not being able to resist that tempting sight, simply kissed him. The others ‚Awww'-ed.

„How sweet..." melted Omi. „Are they always like that?"

The little blond nodded. „Yes."

And Ken sighed. „And we have to put up with them every day."

„Do you live together?"

„Yes, we live and work together in a flower shop."

„You work at a flower shop?" Omi suddenly became interested.

„Yes." nodded Ken. „Actually, that's where we four met."

„At first we couldn't stand eachother, but then we became friends and finally..." Little Omi smiled at his lover as no other words were needed. Omi only wondered if he and Kaoru would ever get so lovey-dovey. ...Impossible. Period. Maybe if Kaoru was captured and brainwashed by aliens the probability would rise by 5%. Maybe. If.

„Finally we became lovers." Finished Yohji for him anyways. And added an: „Or engaged."

„Do you constantly need to boast of with that?!" snapped the redhead furiously.

„With you?" raised Yohji an eyebrow. But then he smiled softly at his lover. „Always. You're something one can only boast of with. You're smart, sexy, beautifull and I love you. That's something worth mentioning, don't you think?"

„Baka." The redhead muttered as he tossed the blond away. Yohji only sighed. Omi then turned his attention to the younger pair. „And you? Aren't you engaged?"

The two only shook their heads. „We aren't there yet."

„But one day, we'll be."

„And that day I'll wish you luck." Said the second owner of the club as he stood. „I won't disturb you any further and go look if the other guests don't need anything. But I sense that I'll see you in near future. My husband likes flowers, you know." He winked. Yohji laughed as he tossed a piece of paper at him. A card. An adress with a name on it. „You'll find us there."

Omi nodded as he slipped the card into his pocket. „And you'll find me here."

And with a polite bow he left the foursome.

The next table he visited belonged to the two most beautifull men he met (besides Kaoru). They were beautifull, gorgeous and handsome in every sense of the word. One with silky, lavendel-coloured hair and eyes the exact same colour, the second with eyes of deep midnight blue and hair like ravens feathers. They held an air of royalty around them and as the lither one laughed softly it was as if he landed between two real earls. Not like that cocky queen he had for his husband. They were like _real_ royalty.

„I feel like I entered the court of king Louis XIV." He greeted them.

They looked up at him with smiles on their faces. „What an intelligent and polite young man you are."

„You flatter me..." he said as he silently wondered if Kaoru ever called him that. „May I sit with you for a while?"

„We insist." Said the lavendelhaired man and Omi sat down.

„I'm Shichijo Omi, one of the owners of the club. I came to ask if everything's to your satisfaction, or if you need anything."

The two looked shortly at eachother, then turned to him again. This time the darkhaired man answered: „Everything has been satisfactory so far."

„We're really enjoying ourselves. This place is very nicely furnished and decorated, the music is just perfect, what can I say? I'm Günther von Kleist and next to me sits Gwendal von Walde. (A.N.: I changed their names into their other transcriptions. It sounds more german and more normal. I mean: von Christ. Actually Christ. He sounds like a saint, not like a gay german man. And von Voltaire sounds...french.)"

Omi smiled. „Please fell free to dance anytime you want. But may I ask, are you from Europe? Germany maybe? I beg your pardon for intruding, it's just that your names aren't exactly the most common japanese." He smiled shyly and Günther laughed softly.

„You're right. We're from Germany, but it's been a long time since we moved here."

„16 years to be exact." Expanded Gwendal.

Omi was genuinely surprised. „You don't look like it at all!"

„Why, thank you..." smiled Günther.

„We escaped after the second world war, with my mother and younger brother."

„Japan was the best option back then. It was an american enemy, just like Germany, but it wasn't an exact ally, so we were safe here."

„I see. That's an interesting story..."

„Yes, that's true. But back then it was horror. In constant fear to be descovered, hiding on ships and avoiding patrols..."

„We chose to travell trough Siberia, to Vladivostok, the haven in east Russia. We got there on a ship and that's how we got to Japan. I still consider it miracle that we weren't discovered."

„We were young and fearless back then. More oblivious."

„Gwendal, you were an officer. A commander. Don't tell me you were oblivious.(A.N.: I know that the uniform he wears is WWII british officer uniform, but with german names they can't be british officers, now can they?)"

„Speak for yourself, colonel of the second infantry." Günther stuck out his tongue at him, while Omi sat there, awed. These two gentlemens were soldiers!

But then Günther looked into his glas of red wine. „But that's history. We're here now, together...and that's what counts." He smiled at his lover. Gwendal nodded and put his hand on Günthers while smiling lovingly at the other and Omi couldn't bring himself to break their moment. Soon enough they turned back to him, but not letting go of their hands, on which, Omi just noticed, two silver rings with a diamond on each rested.

„Now is now, don't you agree, Omi-san?"

Omi-san. That one was new. He smiled. „You're right, lord von Kleist."

The pale man laughed. „Hear that?" he turned to his lover-fiancé?. „We were just proclaimed lords."

Gwendal smiled. „That's encouraging."

„If I may ask further, with what do you occupy yourselves. I mean, two foreign soldiers of the WWII, here in Japan...What do they work as?"

Günther was the one to answer. „I'm actually teaching. History and western swordsman style at a highschool. Gwendal works at the department of state, signing paperwork and taking care of the german cases. His younger brother, who was only a little boy back then as we escaped, or shall I say, eloped, works as a taxi driver."

„Yes, I remember. We even dragged his best friend along. God, how could we have gone unnoticed? A pregnant woman, two little kids and two german soldiers in Siberia. That practicall screams ‚I stand out, shoot me.'"

Günther chuckled. „But it was good we brought them along, wasn't it? Now we have a big family. Wolfram" he turned to Omi to elaborate „the youngest of the brothers, now 16, got a nice childhood full of love-"

„And became a spoiled brat..." was Günther interrupted but he ignored it, continuing: „Found his love at highschool...And Conrad and Yozak are happy too. I doubt that in Germany they could've stayed that way. I think it was worth the trouble."

Gwendal nodded again. „You're right."

They both turned their gazes at Omi, who sat there, fascinated. Never would he have thought that he'll meet such men, with that much life expierience and pain behind, yet still royal and dare to say – young.

„I don't know what to say...I...I'm impressed. I seriously hope, that you'll visit us again. I would love to know you better and if possible, hear more stories of past expieriences."

„I'll be glad to be able to share them with such an intelligent young man."

Omi stood. „Please, enjoy yourselves. I'll leave you for now, but if you need anything, just call."

They nodded and he left, still phased by that unexpected, yet wonderfull meeting.

The next table he visited belonged to two middle aged man. But even through their age you could see the positive energy of youth eminating from them. One had snow white hair and dark eyes and wore a tyrquise shirt matching to his greyish trousers. The other one – with hazel brown hair and grey brown eyes, wore, surprisingly, a pink shirt with black trousers. On top of that, he wore a light green belt (A.N.: If you look at some picture of shunsui and look at his waist, you notice that there). It didn't look exactly bad, but it wasn't a combination Omi would've picked. Nonetheless, he smiled at them as he greeted them politely. They retured it as politely.

„I'm Shichijo Omi, one of the owners. I came to ask if there's anything you need."

The two men smiled at him. „Ukitake Jyuushirou and this is Kyouraku Shunsui." He said as he motioned to the other. We're more than satisfied. It's nice here. I'm happy we came."

„See?" Kyouraku-san grinned. „I told you, listen to Günther. You need to get out."

Ukitake simply smiled at him. „Yes, I know Shunsui."

Omi frowned in thought. „Günther? You mean Günther von Kleist?"

The two looked at him surprised. „Yes, that one. You know him?"

Omi nodded. „Met him just a few minutes ago. You see, I'm going from table to table to look if each one of our guests has everything to his satisfaction and I'm just coming from their table." Said Omi as he motioned to where the german pair sat.

„That's very nice of you, Shichijo-kun." Said Ukitake and than he turned to where Omi motioned and caught sight of the two royal men. As he saw that Günther noticed him he waved at him slightly. He got a look of mild surprise and right after that and energetic and excited wave. Then he looked at Omi. „You see, it was actually Günther who mentioned this club to me. He said it was opening today and that he would be happy if I and od course Shunsui too, came at least for a bit. We teach at the same school, you must know."

„You do?" Omi looked genuinly surprised. „That is quite a surprise. What do you teach, if I may ask?"

„Civics and p.e." was the answer.

„That's an interesting combination." Omi didn't quite see how that fit together.

„Indeed it is." Said the whitehaired man. „You know, I personally think, that it's important that the kids know about these kind of things. I'm also trying to encourage them to think on their own about it, through discussions on the lessons and so on. And it's also important that not only the mind and the spirit are educated, but the body too. One can't be without the other." He smiled at Omi. „Don't you think, Shichijo-kun?"

Omi could only nod. „That' really interesting. But I still have some guests to visit, so I have to leave now. But I would be glad if we could continue this some other time."

Ukitake nodded. „That would be fine indeed." (A.N.:Is it only me, but am I really using that word too much?)

„Untill then." Parted Omi with a smile. As he looked around he noticed that there weren't much tables left, which made him sigh in anticipation. Walking, talking and smiling the whole time was really tiring. So with the thought that there isn't that much work left he proceeded to the next table, which was occupied by a rather young-looking couple. One had black hair and surprisingly black eyes and was dressed in an ensemble of red, while the other was dressed rather casually, but still elegant enough, in black pants and a white shirt trimmed black. He had red eyes and again, surprisingly, red eyes. They really found eachother, thought Omi as he mentally sweadropped. But he didn't give himslef away as he approached them and greeted them with a smile.

„Shichijo Omi, one of the owners. I came to ask if there's anything I can do for you and if you're enjoying yourselves, or if there's anything you miss, what could be easily arranged."

‚Mr. Black' smiled. „Thank you, but there's nothing missing so far. We're guite satisfied, aren't we?" with that he turned to ‚Mr. Red' who simply nodded while sipping on his drink, smirking slightly. It looked like he wore that expression always. Mr. Black turned bach at Omi. „I'm Mochizuki Jirou and this is my husband Zelman."

‚Mr. Red' waved. „Hey there, handsom."

Omi smiled nervously. „Hello..."

Zelman snickered, which made Omi only sweatdrop again. „Say, you have quite an interesting name. It isn't japan, is it?" he tried to avert the attention to something else. It worked.

„True. I'm born in germany. The name isn't used there anymore, though." He scowled. „My mother had obsession with old names and my father was born in scottland, so he called himself sometimes ‚celtic'." He snorted. „Insane family...But I moved here quite a while ago. After I met Jirou." As he turned to his husband, it was a sincere smile this time that adorned his beautiful face. Now that Omi looked closely, he did look a bit feminine. Long lashes, earrings and Omi could swear that he saw eyeliner around the eyes. The semi-long hair didn't help it either. Then something hit him.

„Now that you mention it, two of our guests are from Germany too."

Zelman looked at him in interest. (Omi wasn't quite sure he could call it ‚mild surprise')

„Really? Where?"

Omi gestured at their table.

„See Zelman?" Jirou smiled at his partner. „Now you even have somebody to talk with in your mother language."

Zelman smiled at him, with what Omi assumed was his trademark smile.

„I shall approach them later." He turned to Omi. „Thank you for telling me. It'll be good to speak some german. Jirou doesn't understand one bit." The blackhead laughed embarassed. „Well, I'm just a poor japanese kendo apprentice."

Zelman smirked. „Yeah, sure."

They shared a look that held a deep connection of the two young men and Omi saw that even though Zelman was a narcissistic peacock (possibly even a big asshole), he loved the man he married. Omi felt happy for them. And not to disturb them further he stood. Both looked at him.

„It's my time to leave. If you need something, just tell the waiter and I'll be here in no time. Until then please enjoy yourselves."

The two nodded. „We surely will. It's very nice here."

With that Omi let them be.

It took quite a time for Omi to finish his circuit. As he did, he returned to Kaoru and told him what he found out about his two mystery man and news about the seigaku regulars, and everything else he found out. Kaoru only listened, nodding here and there. As Omi finished his ‚report', Kaoru stood up.

„Fine. Now that this is finished, we should proseed to our next program."

Omi nodded smiling. The fun begun now.

-----------------------------*

*pants* Finally finished...

Good God, 10 pages....

Uhm...Review?


End file.
